Butterpup!
by Honey-On-Toast
Summary: Due to an unconceivable glitch in its magic since its destruction, The head of Anubis sparks a re-occurrence of transformation in Buttercup, who turns into a puppy after a family dispute. Seeking refuge, she finds her way into the friendly hands of her crush, Robin Snyder. Desperate, she talks to Townsvilles dogs for clues to return to normal. Some Robin/Buttercup F/F Yuri.
1. No meatballs!

**Chapter One**

"Buttercup!" addressed the Professor with an intense scowl.

The girl in question perched herself atop the stairs, resting her glum mug on a fist, as the tell-tale blonde wailed painfully.

"I didn't do it" grumbled the raven haired devil half-heartedly.

"She's hiding octi from me again!" blabbed the softie, clinging to their father's leg.

Could noone understand she was doing the dummy a favor? Having been deprived of her own treasured item that was a snug blanket, wasn't it fair to rid her sibling of the same childhood dependence? People were such hypocrites.

"Buttercup" began Mr. Utonium. "You know how your sister gets when you tease her like this"

"I haven't seen her stupid doll! Get off my back"

She had actually. She'd hidden it in the garden in the bushes, far back, but there was no reason for Bubbles to look there, unless she would be willing to comb the whole neighborhood and go dumpster diving in desperation.

"I know you're telling fibs, young lady. Don't think you can fool me!"

All the while, the tomboy glared at her sister who looked up at her with the most pathetic, tear-streaked gaze.

"I ain't touched it. I got better things to do than pinch some lame toy"

"You take that back" whimpered Bubbles.

"Enough!" exclaimed the gent, marching up the stairs and snatching his daughter up. She flailed and wriggled in his grasp, until she was made to stand out in the grass of their backyard. "You're not coming back in, until you return Octi"

"This is ridiculous" snapped the brat, folding her arms in a huff.

"I'm sick of these games, Buttercup. I'm sick of you lying and thinking there'll be no consequences for your actions. So, until you mature enough to apologise and return Bubbles's doll, you will stay in the yard"

"You realize I can fly, right?" retorted the tyke. "You know I can just swoop up into the window and return into the bedroom"

"If you do that, I'll lock you in the isolation chamber in the lab. Think yourself lucky you have space out here to go over what you've done"

With that, the door was shut and the Professor marched away. As he did, Buttercup's blood boiled as she was mocked by the redhead leader, sticking her tongue out.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" she lied, kicking the ground.

Grouchy, she paced along the perimeter of the garden, cursing and griping. She couldn't understand why she was always singled out and made to be different from everyone else. Was the world full of people saying one thing and practicing another? It was ludicrous.

Punching at the sides of the climbing frame, she then climbed on up and sat herself at the top. She looked into the kitchen window and saw her family preparing meatballs for dinner. Their father was a strict man and, if she hadn't made a resolution in time, would be granted no supper. She'd starve for her actions. For her submission and apology. They wouldn't have it.

A flash of light and a flicker occurred in her vision, like a television with ill reception, and she rubbed her eyes, irritated. Suddenly, the world around her had morphed into an obscure perspective. Hues dulled and the rest of her senses appeared to heighten in intensity, as if severely amplified at the cost of her seeing colour.

"What in the heck?!" she said, rubbing her eyes more violently, as if to feel better. As her movements became more sporadic due to her anger, a sensation had her lost. She stopped then felt the top of her head and felt something like suede or felt. It was soft.

Positively bewildered, she dropped off from the frame and looked into the adorable heart speckled mirror in the play equipment, embedded in the metal. Her jaw drop, realizing the oddities attached to the top of her head were a pair of ears, even more so, as her mouth also possessed more accessories, particularly pointy and jagged in her jaws. Gulping at the scenario, she shuddered at the writhing taking place behind her. Rearranging her dress discreetly, an alien body part wiggled shyly, reaching down to her feet. A tail, with the same feel as her ears.

Her heart raced, climbing out her throat, as she was blinded in panic over what was happening to her.

"PROFESSOR!" she cried, dashing from the frame. "Help!"

As she motioned towards the house, a green sheet enveloped her and the world seemed to enlarge and grow more menacing all about her. Haven shrunk, she shuffled about in the material that was once her clothing and finally made for a breather out in the open. Kicking off her foot a clingy sock, now big enough to act as a sleeping bag for her, she shuffled on all fours, her muzzle burying into the pile of clothing, sniffing.

Whimpering and whining at the absurdity of everything, terrified, she could do nothing but tilt her head back and cutely howl in despair. The world was a massive, taunting entity, mocking the girl who had used her tongue to draft lie upon lie to her family. Now there was no hope, no prayer... no meatballs.

 **End of Chapter One**


	2. You got a friend in me

**Chapter Two**

Townsville was lucky to have such a delightful feature present in its location. Almost every citizen, inbound or out to the suburbs, could witness the beauty of the sunset, reaching far out over the open sea, leading to the harbor and docks. This calming, warm deliverance of impending nightly slumber was not received by the canine, who had retreated into the garden bushes with her abandoned human items. The sunset was the final straw, the judges gavel, that she wouldn't be receiving a delicious meal that evening. Her stomach growled painfully, as the mouthwatering scent of the pasta dish wavered out from the open windows venting the steam.

Pushing and nudging the clothing into the end of the garden, against the fence, Buttercup sighed hopelessly. How would any of her family believe it was her? For all they knew, some random pooch had strutted into their lawn, whilst the rebel powerpuff may have bolted off somewhere else. Could she confirm at all of her presence? Was it safe to?

The thought of being suffocated in the deathly love grip of Bubbles sent shivers down her spine. Noone should have to suffer a fate like that. The Professor himself was notable for being iffy with animals of any sort. It seemed she was in a no win situation. She calculated the reactions in her mind and she shook her fuzzy head. It appeared there was no hope to be found.

This couldn't be happening. Why? Why had she suddenly turned into a dog? It made no sense! Was it some experiment? Was she actually asleep and just dreaming this nonsense?

Joyful laughter warmly beamed, faintly, from the doorway and the clatter of utensils and happy dining accomplished drawing a great sadness on the charcoal pup. They weren't the least bit fussed about her. They weren't even calling her inside. They were just eating without her.

Angry, the tomboy snarled and butted the fence with her noggin again and again.

"Dinnertime!"

Instantly, the dog came to a stop, her ears erected to the air.

"Coming mommy!"

Robin.

Pressing her precious pooch face to the dampened wood, Buttercup spied through a knothole and saw her neighbor drop her ball and make her way to the patio. More food. Delightful, tantalizing and torturous smells all around her. Instinctively, no longer inspired by her own judgement, she buried her way under the fence and pulled herself through the dirt. Magnetized by the promise of sustenance, she stupidly pranced towards the Synder's doorway. With her tongue flapping out the side of her yap, she panted excitedly, even when Robin turned to see her, and yapped with glee.

"A puppy!" the chocolate haired maiden exclaimed happily.

"Robin! Food! Help!" barked Buttercup. "Save me!"

Her emotions guided her with no logical tie or connection. Her brain was a chaotic concoction of delight, hunger, fear and panic all at once.

"Robin! I've been turned into a dog! I was out in the garden, then there was a flash! I thought I was going nuts. My clothes don't fit me anymore. I had a tail!"

* * *

 _As Robin stood, staring in adoration, the fluffy pup ecstatically darted and danced in front of her, barking and woofing._

* * *

"You understand, right? You can help me... yes? Please? No? ... food?" cried the powerpup, jumping up and down.

In a swift motion, the world temporarily blurred and the tomboy found herself in the hands of the Synder's child, who continued to coo and chuckle at the bundle of fluff. "You're so adorable!"

At that moment in time, a waft of new, overwhelming smells combated her and rattled her brain. This wasn't food. It was Robin, and the distinct cluster of smells astounded the black pup: The crayons she had just been using to make a picture, the apple scented shampoo, traces of Ginger (her kitkat)... then something else. Something warm. A warm smell of home, of familiarity... a friend. It was a happy smell. She hadn't contemplated the idea of relating emotions to smells before, but it was the only way she could describe it in her mind. It was the only way it made sense to her. The thing is, she'd picked up on these smells faintly before, but now, it was as if that was all she could smell. It was overwhelming and she felt her hide tingle as she wagged her tail.

"ROBIN! Put that animal down. You don't know where it's been!" scolded Mrs Synder, grabbing the girl urgently.

"B-but, Mommy. I found him out here in the garden!" she defended.

"'He'? Excuse me?" pouted the powerpuff, flattening her ears back.

"No buts. He could belong to somebody"

"W-well" began the timid darling, looking down. "Doesn't that give us more reason to take him in? It's getting late and no one would want him out in the cold"

Projecting an exasperated sigh, accompanied by minor tuts, the lady surrendered to the proposal. "Just for tonight then. We'll keep ahold of him 'till someone comes to collect him. Just don't get too attached, okay?". With that, she squatted to be eye level, booping her child on the nose, her voice sweetening "I don't want my baby getting her heart broken"

"I promise" chuckled Robin.

They went inside and Buttercup was thrilled to feel the engulfing warmth blazing throughout the house. Their home was a little more laid back than the cold modernized styling of the Utonium residence. It embraced more traditional aesthetics in polished wooden furniture, had comfy poofy armchairs with a hint of Victorian influence in the engravings and the general choice of colours and wallpaper presented a much richer vibe of contentedness: it was cozy. A gentle chime rang and a cuckoo darted from the cuckoo clock.

Mrs Synder returned from the kitchen, clad with a Lacey apron and oven mitts, clutching a tray with golden, crispy skinned roast chicken.

The pooch salivated, her pupils dilating so much, there was no longer the tint of classic green to be detected.

"If you're a good doggy, I can feed you some chik-chik under the table" her crush whispered, nuzzling her forehead tenderly, before leaning down to release her.

 **End of Chapter Two**


	3. Knowing your place

**Chapter Three**

Mrs Snyder, who had taken the time and effort to prepare such a rare and luxurious feast for her family, was a tad ticked off, as she eyed her precious flower sneaking chunks of chicken to the rascal under the table. Having had enough with the poor discretion of his well-intended daughter, Mr Snyder got up and fetched a saucer from the kitchen and took the liberty of carving a decent portion for the powerpup under the table.

"Skin, skin, please gimme skin" beckoned the pooch, panting happily. She had scorched the sides of her mouth a number of times having tried to consume the meat at such a quick pace. She was starving and encircled the man impatiently, wagging her tail.

"Tee-hee, he's funny" said Robin gleefully.

At this point, Buttercup didn't care for the mis-gendering, she was only focused on chicken.

"Can you sit?" said Mr Snyder.

The pup yapped, jumping excitedly.

"Sit!"

"Nuts to you, old man, gimme food!" the raven haired canine snapped, obviously just coming across as a mess of barking on the human's end.

However, Robin pushed herself from the table and jumped down.

The woman scowled "Robin! Park your toosh!"

"Hang on, mommy. I'm gonna teach him" she explained. Sitting by Buttercup, still with 100% focus on the delicious meat, she gently went to hold her buttocks down to the floor, taking her by surprise.

"What the-?"

"That's it. Sit, doggy"

"I ain't taking orders from no one" gruffed the bratty pup, looking to the sweet angel.

"Please doggy" she cooed. "Do it for me?"

The powerpup's ear twitched and she sighed, obeying, so to make her neighbour happy. She sat.

"Well done!" cheered Robin, patting her. How degrading. But, she was rewarded and took to her bowl noisily. Her tummy rumbled as she unknowingly pushed the dish about with her face, leading it into the table leg.

With that, the Snyder's resumed their meal, with the daughter occasionally looking off to the side charmed and amused by the wanna-be pet.

"Yes, job well done, ya mangy mutt"

Buttercup rose her face, caked with chicken and saw Ginger sitting at the doorway to the kitchen. She sure didn't have the voice the pooch would've expected. It was a little harsh, like Buttercup's own, a taint of feign elegance to it. She prowled over to the visitor slowly.

"Dunno whether to say it's typical privilege or the fact you're a guest, but It's been too long since I've had fresh cooked meat that was warm" delivered the puss with a sneer.

"Ginger?"

Twitching her ears, halting in her tracks, the domesticated feline inwardly growled, squinting her eyes at the apparent stranger. "Have we met?"

"I'm from next door. Of course you know me" Buttercup explained to the suspicious onlooker.

Flattening her ears, Ginger cautiously approached her "One moment...". Gingerly, wary, the cat checked her, giving a good sniff of the specimen that should otherwise have been hissed at and demanded out of her home on sight. Her ears pricked up, alarmed and she retreated a bit in surprise. "My word... Buttercup? Is that you"

"How did you do that? How did you know?" questioned the dog, still astonished she was talking to another animal.

She didn't reply. It was still sinking in, and when it did, it didn't bring about the reaction the tomboy had expected.

"BWAHAHAH! This is for real?" cackled the kitty. Letting her guard down, she studied the pup. "In Bastet's name, look at you. This is ridiculous"

Rather irritated by the mocking, the young black puppy had no choice but to take it and bare it. She didn't want to be kicked out after all. Instead, she let out an audible murmur of disapproval, catching even Robin's attention.

"Can you fly?" pondered the puss.

"No. I have no powers. I'm useless"

"Oh" grumbled Ginger, unimpressed. "Well, my hoomans are pretty warm to you, or Robin at the very least, so you should be fine here". Eyeing the tempting morsels left in the pup's saucer. "Since we're gonna be temp roommates an' all, you don't mind surely?..."

"AH! Ginger!" exclaimed Robin with a pout. "No. You get yours later and lots of it. Don't be greedy"

Unamused, the cat turned and made her way out of the room. "See what I mean by privilege? Damn dogs..."

* * *

For the time being, Buttercup was satisfied, and also relieved seeing there was someone she could talk to, even if they didn't take to her most kindly. When the young Snyder had made her way to the lounge for telly time, the pets followed suite. The puss positioned herself on a convenient stool put aside just for her, like a little throne. Bunching up into a tidy furry loaf, the cat sat and, as Buttercup approached out of curiosity, hissed at the pup.

"You may be fine and dandy in Robin's book, but as long as I'm around, you're just another mutt. So mind yourself when it comes to _MY STUFF_ "

"But, you know I'm not really a dog" complained the canine, her ears drooping. "I'm Robin's friend"

"Doesn't matter. I'm gonna have enough to explain to the neighbourhood sharing my home with some assumedly stray mutt. Don't want the gals to think I've gone soft. Ain't nothing worse than being on the fence"

Blinking at the concept, the raven haired tyke probed further "On the fence?"

"Cats and dogs" she lamely explained. "An ugly issue. When they get chummy with each other, things get hideous pretty quick. I knew some other neighbours who had a lab and raised it with a common mog from when they were babies. Rest of the cul-de-sac wouldn't drop the topic, wouldn't leave them be, till the day they died"

For an odd reason, Buttercup started to imagine Ginger as a human. Based on the way she talked, she sounded like some angsty teen caught up in a terf war. She pictured her with a cigarette, kicking back on a brick wall.

"In other words, we're not friends, acquaintances at this stage more appropriately. I don't wanna be seen around you too much. Don't take it the wrong way. I like you and all you've done for Townsville and it's hoomans, but for now, we're on opposing sides and that's just the way that nature wants it to be. So go hang with Robin. She's waiting for you anyways. See?"

Looking to the big sofa, Robin was patting the side of her on the seating, calling her over. "C'mon boy. C'mere!"

"Oh yeah, she thinks I'm a boy" mumbled the tomboy, wondering over, hearing the cat snicker as she went.

She was too small to jump up, but the persistent encouragement motivated her to keep trying anyway, until she managed to latch onto the edge and pull herself up. So there the three sat, watching television and during the time, Buttercup was stroked and pet. Murring at the sensation, feeling like a massage, she began to let her mind trail off and she started nuzzling into the human girl. Pawing at her for more attention.

All the while, Ginger rolled her eyes and flicked her tail in annoyance.

"Cutie, aren't you?" praised the delightful child, ruffling the dog's hair playfully.

Buttercup was experiencing this heightened reaction at the love being shown to her and was almost in a state of blind euphoria. She wasn't sure why she was feeling all these rich meshes of emotions, bubbling in her puny noggin, but they were all provoking her to act in strange ways which can only be deciphered and explained by the actions a dog would make. As, the girl picked her up to nuzzle her, enjoying the bundles of fluff that caressed her cheek, there was a strange occurrence, where Buttercup felt like they were mingling. Becoming one, or at least trying to. Enthralled by the intimate displays of affection, the canine instincts in her took over and she lunged forth to lick Robin's cheek.

"EEK!" cried the kid and she giggled at the enthusiastic little licks from the pooch.

"Ugh, you mongrels know no shame, do you?" grimaced the kit-kat in disgust.

Taking a moment to pause, the pooch looked to the loaf of fluff on her stool "What are you whining about?"

"I think you'd have the decency not to slobber all over my hooman, thank you. I see enough of you hooman's doing that out in public"

A little confused, not really comprehending what she was doing, Buttercup pried her for more details. "What's the big whoop? Cats lick their owners, right?"

"Don't you liken my sentimental neat licks to your salvia fests, mutt. Besides, you wouldn't do that with Robin as a human right"

"Pfft, of course I wouldn't"

"Why not?"

"Because people don't lick each other" the Butterpup chuckled a little, appearing just a happy pant to the hooman kid holding her.

Smirking, the feline said "They might as well"

"What?"

"Licks are the equivalent of hooman kisses. Has the idea never occurred to you at all?"

If it weren't the stark black fur that covered her, she would be revealed to be a red as a ripe raspberry. Instantly, she tried to wriggle out of Robin's grasp, resulting in further cackling from the kitty.

 **End of Part Three**


	4. When the pooch got screwed

Robin had to put up a bit of a fight just to get the adorable little pup to sleep in her room. Once again, the parents were proving to be adamant about her and not wanting their little girl to get too attached to the pooch she'd eventually have to say goodbye to. So, at first, they responded with a firm no and sent her to bed. However, as they later walked along in the upstairs hallway, they happened upon the loyal powerpup tucked up and sleeping at her doorway. The determination in the pint-sized canine knocked down the parents previous stance and, nudging the fluff bundle to awaken her, they opened up their daughters door a crack and couldn't help but smile as she scurried inside instantly.

Finally in her friend's room, she parked her butt at the door and gazed over at her, all snug in her blanket and in a deep sleep. She crept over to her and stood, pressing her paws to the frame of the bed, getting a good look at her face. She was so pretty. The whole room had that wonderful smell she picked up from her when they met in the garden. It was comforting and told the little charcoal haired doll that she was safe.

As she was balling up on her little teddy-bear chair for her dresser, she squeezed and pinched down her eyelids hard, as she tried to ignore the persistent onslaught of voices coming from outside. Although muffled, they were very much discernible and Buttercup was right in her assumption that the voices didn't belong to any humans. Sometimes they meshed together into an uncomfortable clatter of noise that bothered her more and more. She wanted to tell these mutts to shut up. If only she weren't one herself. She knew any backchat would just been as mindless yapping, so she kept her trap shut.

The chocolate haired maiden was roused from her beauty sleep by consecutive whimpers and whines coming from the chair at her dresser. The precious pooch was trying her utmost not to bother her friend and was keeping her voice down the best she can. It was almost painful. In a moment, she was picked up from off the chair, then felt the amazing, tender warmth of her friend and the duvet cover. Her head popped up from under the sheets and she laid next to Robin, who reached over to stroke her head.

"We'll find your family tomorrow. We'll take you home" she whispered.

But, she couldn't go home. Not like this.

"I have a special friend next door who can talk to animals. Maybe she can help you"

It was so obvious, talking to Bubbles, but the suggestion sparked great hope in the tiny pup, who started wagging her tail like crazy under the sheets. She had to control herself, for the sake of Robin who was being to kind to her. She wanted to lick her cheek again and nuzzle and cuddle, but she wanted to abide to Mrs Snyder's wishes: she didn't want to break her heart when the time came for her to change back.

The wagging came to a gradual stop and Buttercup whimpered again, unintentionally, and was surprised to find the girl leaning to kiss her forehead. If her intention was to calm and silence her, it certainly worked. By now, the poor pup was a raging container of new and scary feelings. It was like her emotions were jacked up on steroids. Being pulled into a close hug, Buttercup felt a smile on her muzzle and the two fell asleep together.

* * *

"So, you've passed stage one" said the puss, licking her chops after a slimy meat and jelly breakfast.

Buttercup on the other hand had been thrust some samples of bacon and a packet of biscuits Mr Snyder had picked up specially for her. "Stage one?"

"You managed the night without losing your mind to the constant jabbering that occurs out there every night"

While she had been aware of it before when she was human, Buttercup never found the barking bothering her. But now she could make out distinguishable voices and even some words at points, it was just as frustrating as being stuck in a classroom filled to the brim with delinquents.

"How do you cope with it?" she wondered, bacon being processed into her mouth with a funny waver and wobble of her lips.

"Sometimes I just go out to hunt to get away from that sorta ruckus. Sadly that options not on your table"

"What do you suggest then?"

Shrugging, Ginger prowled over to her. "The best I can suggest is try and find some place as quiet as possible, but that's a lot harder than it sounds. I mean, you may have already noticed, but your senses have become amplified, so the world is just gonna seem a lot more stressful. Lively, exuberant, but stressful. What I would give some days to be as dulled and tone-deaf to the hoomans. Then maybe I could finally get some peace and quiet"

Frowning a little at the ignorance of the flea-bag, pushing her bowl away from her prying, hopeful eyes, Buttercup found herself snap back a little "Humor me. I'd love to see you go a week in the world as a human"

"In all honesty, their customs don't appear too odd to mine: hunting for survival, all ironed out and tucked in to impress to receive food, they seem pretty content some days in their own illusions of grandeur. Sure, why not? Given the opportunity, I'll take you up on that offer" the kitty grinned, wondering behind the pup to the other side with the bowl. "In the meantime..." she went on, her pause emphasized by her cruel flipping of the pooch's dish, making it land on her head. "I'd finish up your grub. The family is on a mission today to help out and the last thing they'd want is a beggar like you pawing at them with the sickly whimsical expression of 'Please sir, I want some more'"

And away the puss waltzed, head held high, leaving her guest covered in grease and bacon bits, mentally screaming at the mocking and condescending nature of her furry bully of a 'roommate'.

* * *

Buttercup had to borrow an old collar of the feline and was lead about by some string. The Snyder's hadn't felt like being too generous with her as their hopes were to get rid of her as quickly as possible, with the obvious exception of Robin. They firstly went with idea of checking with The Utonium's, thinking Bubbles may be successful in helping with the situation.

"Why, good morning Mr and Mrs Snyder!" greeted the Professor. "Hello there, Robin"

"Hello Professor" said Robin. "I was wondering if we could have Bubbles lend us a hand with something"

"I'm afraid that's going to be a bit of an issue" sighed the man. "Buttercup went missing yesterday and the girls are on a patrol of the city looking for her"

The family gasped. At the mention of her name, Buttercup attempted stupidly to grip his attention. "Professor! It's me! I'm right here, ya great big dummy! Locking your daughter outside the house with no food. What kind of lousy father are you?"

Obviously, not a single word reached the gent who flinched and held his hands up defensively from the aggressive barking of the small dog in Robin's embrace. "Err... wow. Who's this... delightful... little thing?" cringed the man, shedding a face of disgust at his daughter.

"That's what we were meaning to talk to Bubbles about. This little guy is lost... and-" Robin started, holding the fluffy friend up in clear sight.

"Eheh, you may want to reconsider whatever title you wish to temporarily give her if you are successful in tracking down her owner"

"Huh?"

"Darling, judging by... the anatomy of the 'precious' pup you're holding, I'm afraid that's a girl"

The Powerpup's ears flattened, embarrassed, but slightly happy that her gender had been corrected after all this time.

"Oops" emitted her friend bashfully. "Sorry"

She hadn't expected a verbal reply, but was given a bit of a cross look from the pooch.

"I'm dreadfully sorry I can't help you, Robin. I'll of course notify you when the girls come home. Good luck!" said the Professor, leaving Buttercup in a very unfortunate spot.

 **End of Chapter Four**


End file.
